


Winter

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 16:52:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5593726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one shot of when Doctor Patrick Turner met Sister Bernadette for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter

It's the middle of winter when Sister Bernadette comes to Poplar. Patrick Turner's wife is alive, and Timothy laughs all the time. He has no idea that everything is going to change that his happy family is going to get ripped apart. 

The first time he sees the young Nun she's with Sister Julienne trying to save a mother and newborn baby. There's no time for real introductions that day just a quick exchange of names.

However, over time, he finds out little bits and pieces about her while they work together. 

***Line----------Break****

It's a warm spring day when his wife tells him that she's sick and everything becomes chaos.

He learns to juggle taking care of his wife, his son and his patients because he has no other choice. 

Patrick Turner stops believing in God when he loses three of his patients and his wife on the same day.

Timothy no longer laughs, and he is too busy drowning in grief to know how to help his son.

***Line-----------------------Break***

 

The months pass and he's at work all the time to avoid going home to an empty bed. He barely sees Timothy any more. 

It's a warm summer's evening when in passing he sees Sister Julienne who mentions that Timothy had been a great help the past week at Nonnatus House. 

He had no idea what she was talking about and worse Sister Julienne knew by his face that he didn't. 

Sister Bernadette had hurt her ankle and Timothy all week had visited Nonnatus House to see how she was. He helped her sort through piles of clothes to give to charity. 

Later that night Timothy tells all about the things he's been doing at Nonnatus House. He tells him about all the little things over the weeks that he was too busy to hear about before that night 

***Line---------------Break***

Before he knows it's December and Christmas isn't far away. It's the first Christmas without his wife, Timothy's first without his mother. 

Sister Bernadette asks him how Timothy is doing, and she's one of the few whose asked that genuinely cares about the answer. 

It's that day he sees her in a new light, but he doesn't realise it right away.


End file.
